


try me

by rire



Series: why don't we just pretend [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi’s phone is pressed to his ear, fingers drumming rhythmically on the table. It’s been ten minutes since he’d first picked up the phone, and he’d moved from where they’d been cuddling on the bed to sitting at the desk jotting down inscrutable notes in his moleskin notebook. It’s been their first mutual day off from work in a long while, and Kise had intended to make good use of it, but, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kise!! You are my precious child and so I gave you the best gift I possibly could- sex with Akashi.
> 
> Set in the same universe as [why don't we just pretend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707917), but you don't have to read that one; the two fics are largely unrelated. This isn't even a sequel, really, it's just the product of my neverending thirst for Akaki porn.

“So about the proposal I mentioned…”

Akashi’s phone is pressed to his ear, fingers drumming rhythmically on the table. It’s been ten minutes since he’d first picked up the phone, and he’d moved from where they’d been cuddling on the bed to sitting at the desk jotting down inscrutable notes in his moleskin notebook. It’s been their first mutual day off from work in a long while, and Kise had intended to make good use of it, but, well.

He lets out a sigh and digs his fingers harder into Akashi’s shoulder blades, rubbing and easing the taut muscles there. Akashi smiles up at him in thanks and continues the Important Business Conversation.

“Yes, that would be fine. I will need the report made by Monday at the latest.”

Kise lets out an even louder sigh and leans down, pressing his chin down on Akashi’s shoulder and draping his arms over Akashi’s body. He’s long since tuned out the topic of conversation—just listening to Akashi talk in his smooth, silky voice is getting him hard. Or maybe it’s the body heat radiating from the nape of Akashi’s neck, that pale little spot below his soft red hairs, a stark contrast against the black of his shirt.

On impulse, he nuzzles his face against it. Akashi doesn’t respond. Kise pouts inwardly and sticks his tongue out, licking at Akashi’s skin. This earns a soft, barely audible tsk from Akashi, but he carries on the conversation as if nothing has happened.

Kise decides that he must not be trying hard enough, and so he moves his hands down and skirts his fingers along the expanse of skin between the hem of Akashi’s shirt and pants, testing the waters. Akashi swats his hands aside; Kise simply giggles in response. He takes a kind of perverse pleasure, he’ll admit, in seeing Akashi get riled up, especially when he knows just what will happen if he steps over the line.

So he steps around the chair between the desk and Akashi’s legs and sinks to his knees. Akashi shoots him a glare in warning, and Kise pays no mind, simply unbuckles Akashi’s belt and unzips his pants with deft fingers. It’s then that Akashi fists a hand in his hair and attempts to push him away, but Kise has already gotten the upper hand—he gives Akashi’s cock a quick lick through his boxers and Akashi’s grip immediately falters.

It’s a wonder, Kise thinks, that the phone hasn’t slipped out of his hand. Even as Kise laps hungrily at the shape of Akashi’s cock, dampening the boxers considerably, Akashi still manages to sound completely unaffected, though a cute blush has spread across his cheeks. Kise pulls down Akashi’s boxers to free his growing erection, and Akashi tries to push him away for the last time with a venomous glare—a futile attempt, for as soon as Kise takes his dick into his mouth Akashi lets out a surprisingly loud moan, barely remembering to cover the phone with his hand.

The unexpected noise shoots straight to Kise’s crotch, and he takes Akashi in, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his dick and swirling it around. He hears Akashi’s breathing grow harsh, but even so he doesn’t put down his phone. Kise hears a vague noise of concern from the person on the other end, but Akashi dismisses it with a curt, “I’m fine, keep going,” tossing a glare at Kise that promises _you’re going to pay for this later_. Yeah, just the way Kise likes it. He pulls off with a pop and presses kisses wet and sloppy to the head of Akashi’s cock until he’s writhing in the chair, fingers practically digging holes in Kise’s scalp.

God, Akashi is unbelievably sexy like this—just barely teetering on the verge of losing control and too proud to give it up. Kise’s dick is already straining in his pants, untouched, but he focuses on Akashi, teases Akashi’s balls with his thumb, nice and slow. He takes Akashi all the way in again until he feels Akashi’s dick hit the back of his throat, then swallows around him, and Akashi _snaps_.

“I have to go,” Akashi barely stammers before hanging up the phone and chucking it halfway across the room. Kise’s giddy with joy at the thought of Akashi actually having _lost_ , but the adrenaline of victory is fleeting—Akashi grabs onto Kise by the hairs and thrusts his hips up into Kise’s mouth all at once.

“Ryouta,” Akashi rasps, “don’t— fucking do that again, that was an important call—”

Kise keens as hot tears fill his eyes, but he stays still as Akashi fucks his mouth, his pace growing desperate and erratic. He knows Akashi is close, and wants so badly to come with him, to reach down into his pants and palm his aching erection, but he doesn’t. Instead, he pulls off the moment he senses Akashi’s muscles tightening. Akashi lets out a broken moan that sounds as if it’s been dragged out of him as he comes, and Kise feels the hot liquid splatter across his face.

“Fuck,” Akashi says, breathless.

Kise simply blinks up at Akashi with hooded eyes and licks his lips slowly and deliberately. He runs a hand over his face and licks the come off his fingers, one by one. Akashi lets out a low groan that’s half approving and half irritated before he pulls Kise up by the collar of his shirt and whispers hoarse and dirty in his ear.

“Wipe that smug look off your face, Ryouta. Don’t think I’m letting that go unpunished.”

Kise shudders involuntarily, because he’d be lying if he were to say that this wasn’t the moment he was waiting for. “You enjoyed it, though,” he notes bemusedly. Akashi narrows his eyes and pulls him onto the bed, then leaves to rummage through the drawers.

Kise waits, lying on his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow, until Akashi returns and immediately handcuffs him to the headboard. His heart races at the tingling feeling of the cool metal on his wrists, and he raises his hips a little as Akashi pulls off his pants and boxers. He bites his lip when he feels the cold air hit his dick and whines a little when he feels the tip of something hard and plastic probing at his hole.

Akashi smacks his ass cheek lightly, and he shuts up. He feels the object, probably a vibrator, pushing in deeper and bites down on his lip hard to keep from letting out a groan. It’s a tight fit without preparation, but he can take it, he can take whatever Akashi wants to give. He hears the click of a button and feels the vibrator buzz to life inside him like an electric shock, sending currents of pleasure that wrack his entire body.

“Oh God,” he moans, biting down on the pillow.

“You are to stay like this,” Akashi orders, and it’s everything Kise can do not to snap his hips forward, “until I come back. And you are not to get yourself off. Are we clear?”

“Akashicchi, please fuck me already,” he moans, and hears the click of a button in response. The vibrator is kicked up a notch, buzzing even more fervently than before and he cries out, clenching his fists so hard he’s sure he’s dug marks into the flesh of his palms.

“Are we clear?” Akashi repeats, slowly, that hint of danger in his voice making Kise crazy with desire. He nods, squeezing his eyes shut, and hears Akashi’s footsteps fade away, hears him grab his books from the desk and head out of the room.

He can’t believe Akashi is actually going to do work like this. He would very much have preferred Akashi to have a seat in that chair and watch Kise get himself off, or even bend Kise over his lap and spank him until his ass was swollen. All he really wants is for Akashi to touch him, but then again, he suspects that Akashi knows just what he wants, and that's exactly why it’s not being given to him.

It’s been a minute and his knees are already shaking, elbows straining with the effort of propping himself up, and even more so the effort of restraining himself from thrusting forward and closing that small distance between his cock and the bedsheets. He could just rut against them, spare himself the torture of having to wait. Akashi hasn’t put a cock ring on him this time and he could come any time he wanted to. He could probably come in a split second just from the contact, the friction he so desperately needs. But Akashi would know from the mess on the sheets and from the look of guilt in Kise’s eyes, and he’d be punished even more severely for that. It’s a test, a test of endurance and of obedience, and he knows it.

With every second that ticks past, every churn of the vibrator in his ass, the tension in the pit of his stomach tightens even more. The heat pooling there feels like flames licking up through his body, and soon enough he can’t stop the shaking anymore. His limbs feel like puppets being jerked on a string as his arms jerk and rattle against his metal restraints and he can’t stop the broken moan that escapes him. He wants, _needs_ , to come, to find his release that’s so close he can feel it on his fingertips, his quickened pulse rushing through his head like waves.

“Akashicchi,” he cries out. “Akashicchi, _please_ let me come.”

He regrets it the moment the words leave his mouth, letting out a strangled cry just as the vibrator speeds up inside him, thrusting and pounding even harder into him than he’d thought was possible.

His legs jerk out underneath him and he barely catches himself, his cock inches away from rubbing against the bedsheets. “Fuck,” he whimpers, closing his legs tightly, but it does nothing to ease the incessant pounding of the vibrator against his already oversensitive walls. He's leaking precome like crazy, dampening the sheets as he thrashes violently against his handcuffs and buries his face helplessly into the pillow. His entire body is covered with sweat and burning hot. He's not sure if he's screaming or crying; he's not sure what the words coming out of his mouth even mean. Every nerve, every sinew of his body is screaming at him to give in, to lose control, and God, oh God he needs to come so bad, needs Akashi so fucking bad.

"Please," he begs. "Please, Akashicchi, I'm sorry, just please _please_ —”

He’s never been so relieved to hear footsteps approaching. Akashi’s hand on his back is steady as he slides his other hand down and reaches for the vibrator. But instead of taking it out, he pushes it in deeper, the onslaught of sensation wracking Kise’s body with sobs as he’s driven to the edge, the lines between pleasure and pain blurring along with his vision as his tears fall onto the sheets.

Akashi runs a hand through Kise’s hair. His voice, calm as ever, rings loud and clear through Kise’s litany of moans.

“You think you’ve learned your lesson yet?”

Kise whines, unable to respond, and nods.

“You’re never going to do that again, are you?”

“No,” Kise pleads. “No, I won’t, I’ll be good I swear—”

“You may come now.”

As soon as the command is given Kise’s hips snap forward, thrusting relentlessly into the sheets and it _burns_ — his cock ruts desperately against the fabric as he searches for his climax and finds it, caving in as his body folds in on itself. He comes so hard he sees white, body jerking against the sheets through it all, and even when he’s done his limbs twitch helplessly and uncontrollably. He sucks in a breath, tears sliding down his face at the painful sensation of the vibrator still going inside him.

Akashi pats his thigh in a silent apology, pulling the vibrator out and setting it on the sheets next to him. He crawls onto the bed, pulling Kise in close, and Kise lets out a sigh of relief as the familiar warmth and smell of Akashi envelops him. His wrists sting and his bottom lip is probably bruised from having bitten it so hard, but he’s so completely fucked-out and satisfied and every inch of his body is content to lie there, content to feel the pleasant tingle of Akashi’s hands rubbing circles into his shoulder blades. It’s the kind of high he never wants to crash down from. 

But reality kicks in after a while, and he realizes he’s kept Akashi long enough. “You should get your work done,” he murmurs into Akashi’s shirt.

“I should, shouldn’t I,” Akashi murmurs back, but his hands continue to draw circles in Kise’s skin and his ankles are still tangled with Kise’s, and, well, Kise got what he wanted after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments are always appreciated. I love hearing from you guys. :)


End file.
